


Over the moon

by Lovelylunakatz01



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelylunakatz01/pseuds/Lovelylunakatz01
Summary: Johnny comes to terms with budding feelings he has for a certain theater manager. Much song lyrics and musician angst!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so I started this story on a whim. This first chapter is short I know but it was meant to be more of an introduction of the story. I really don’t know how far I’ll take this story or how high the rating will be. I find the title to be kind of cheesy idk what I should label it as haha I hope you all enjoy. I make no claim or ownership of Sing or of the franchise. I make no profit from this story. If you see a mistake or anything let me know. I appreciate constructive criticism

     Johnny stood frozen outside the moon office. One Hand in his pocket, the other raised to knock. He had rehearsed what he wanted to tell the koala and kept telling himself to just get it over with. Now that he was face to face with the door labeled “Mr. Moon” on it he couldn’t bring himself to go through with it. He was terrified! “Wot was I thinkin, I can’t do this!” He panicked turned on his heel and bumped right into Ash the porcupine. “Ow!!” They both yelled in unison.

     “Johnny what the hell man?!” “I’m so sorry Ash, I didn’t see you!” Johnny apologized as he began taking out her defensive spikes that pierced his face. “What is all the commotion out here?” Demanded Moon. He had a meeting with Ash about the song line-up for her concert being held for the upcoming release of her new album. A concert she wanted exclusively at moon theater. Moon saw the two animals on the floor, Ash wearing her new favorite red jacket, with a grey tank, blue jeans and black leather boots. She looked bristled. Buster turned his head to look up at Johnny who, although sitting, was still very massive. “Johnny what are you doing here?” asked Buster surprised. Johnny had turned red. This was not how this was supposed to go. “R-right! Sorry I didn’t realize you was busy Mr. Moon. I’ll come by later!” he stammered. He was about to get up and flee till he felt a small paw touch his arm.

       “Now Johnny, I think its important we take those spikes out immediately” Mr. Moon addressed calmly, “Ash, please feel free to take a seat anywhere, I’ll be with you momentarily.” Mr. Moon held onto Johnny’s arm as the gorilla happily, albeit awkwardly, squatted to walk next to the small koala to not break contact. Ash could only look at the spectacle in amusement as she followed them, then turned to hop on the couch next to one of the new windows in the room. “Now Johnny sit here” Mr. Moon led Johnny to relax on the chair facing his desk, “I’ll bring the medical kit.” He walked to the adjoining room of Miss Crawly. “Now where does she keep the darn thing” was the last thing both Johnny and Ash heard before the door clicked shut.

        “Umm, so you mind explaining what the heck that was all about?” asked Ash with a lazy smile. Johnny was already pulling the last of the porcupines spikes out of his face, all he needed were the ones pierced deep in his arm. “I don’t know what your talking about” he winced as he pulled the last one from his cheek. “C’mon you were practically over the moon when he touched you!” She giggled. Johnny turned red at the image that gave him. “And why are you here anyway Johnny? Weren’t you taking some time off to work on your song?” She noticed the creamy white long sleeve he was sporting instead of his usual green one with the lightening bolt print, forest green skinny jeans and new black converse. “What’s with the look? Last time I saw you this nice, we were at that dinner thing with Nana Noodleman.” He looked down at himself, maybe I am over doin it, he thought.

       This was supposed to be the day he finally confessed to Mr. Moon that he had feelings for him. He thought he should look nice. He had wrote what he wanted to tell him. He reached in his pocket at the crumbled paper of his said confession. It was damp from his sweaty palms. “Are those the lyrics your working on?” He looked up to see Ash had walked over and was reaching for the paper he had taken out. Johnny practically leapt out of his seat to avoid her, face crimson. “D-don’t look!.... it aint finished is all ha ha” he tried laughing it off.

         She merely looked shocked at the distance he crossed to get away from her. “Alright I found it!” Mr. Moon shouted from the other room. He emerged with medical box in hand. “Now Johnny mind explaining…uh…. Is everything okay?” He returned to the sight of Johnny on top of his desk, keeping out of reach from Ash. “Just fine Mr. Moon!” Johnny replied loudly, causing both smaller animals to flinch. He began to try and stuff the note back into his pocket and hopped down from the desk. “Got most of em out me self, so I’ll do the rest in me sound room.” He snatched the box from Mr. Moon who only looked dumbfounded at him. “Welp, just came to say hello to everyone and see how things were going for you. I’ll be on my way when I’m done! Bye!” He practically bolted as the two shorter mammals watched him fly out of the room and slam the door shut.

        “Well that was….strange.” Mr. Moon commented as he walked to his desk chair. I thought he wanted to take a few weeks off and finally work on his first album. Buster turned to Ash. “Now Ash, what did u have in mind for the show?” Ash merely looked at the closed door Johnny had walked out of. She was sensing something was up and curiosity was killing her. “…uh Ash?” “Hmm?” she turned back to Mr. Moon. “Oh! Right the show!” She pulled out her worn out notebook, turned to his desk and felt herself kick something.

          ****She looked down at the crumpled paper Johnny had tried hiding from her. She quickly picked it up and stuffed it in her jacket’s pocket for later inspection. Ash laid her old notebook on Buster’s desk, flipped to the page filled with her scribbled costume ideas. And eagerly presented her ideas.


	2. Summer nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this new installment and continue to look for updates to this story. It really shocked me to see this pairing get so little love. Believe me I looked. If you find any let me know. Please xp Yes I know it’s a kids movie about animals singing. Late to the fandom but I saw a ship and wanted to see it sail  enjoy  
> Also if you don’t approve of stories like this just move on I enjoy writing about these two way too much to be bothered to stop. I’m officially labeling this pairing as ‘Johnnymoon'

     Ugh! That was downright embarrassing, Johnny internally groaned. He headed down to the backstage area. Everything more spacious and less of a hazard. Nana Noodleman had really pulled through in making the theater bigger and better. It never failed to amaze him to see the changes. Johnny looked around at the new equipment and spotted Eddie with Meena. They were currently working on the sound equipment his parents had bought for him. Finally proud to see their son following a passion. Eddie noticed him and waved eagerly. Meena waved shyly. The elephant enjoyed singing but had a knack for the backstage know how. She tended to help Eddie when needed and he helped create new sound for her performances. Johnny smiled at them and continued to his work space.

  
    “Oh Johnny it’s good to see you!” he heard Miss Crawly sweetly say. He turned to see her shakily hold up a tray full of steaming tea cups and cut sandwiches. “Why Johnny your arm!” she exclaimed finally taking note of his full profile. “Come with me I’ll help you with that. Would you care for a cup of tea? Sandwich?” She was already walking away to his work room. “Thanks Miss Crawly” Johnny smiled at her and grabbed a few sandwiches and happily grubbed, realizing he’d been a nervous wreck all morning and hadn’t had anything to eat. Miss Crawly set the tray down on the empty table in his soundproof room. There wasn’t much to his private quarters. The old piano from the original theater was located in the corner, couple chairs, a stereo, stack of CDs threatening to fall over and a futon he sometimes crashed on when he didn’t feel like going home to an empty garage.

  
    “You really need to tidy up in here Johnny” Miss Crawly mumbled as she carefully walking over candy wrappers and crumpled paper. She led him to the seat by the piano and worked on his arm. He held the box open for her as she plucked the rest of porcupines needles from his arm. No one really questioned his state since they were used to Ash popping by. Why, her room was filled with them whenever she got lost in her music!

  
     Johnny began to wander off to ignore the task at hand and stared at the beat up piano. It was being held by rope and looked to fall apart any moment. It had splinters and had to be handled delicately. Seeing as the theater was granted a new piano, glossy black and more beautiful to look at the crew saw no point keeping it onstage. Mr. Moon had even bought a smaller, easier to move piano for Miss Crawly in her office. The old lizard still enjoyed playing to pass the time. Which left this beat up one and what to do with it.  
                    ///////////////////////////

  
     Summer heat had set in. It had taken a few months of endless work to get the basic foundation done. Portable lighting from the construction crew were strewn about in random places within since the roof was done. They were moving in new equipment and the workers had brought over the old piano asking what Mr. Moon had wanted to do with it. That day only Meena, Mike and Johnny were with him. Mike had passed by to see if the theater would be up and running anytime soon. On his way out he just had to throw in his two cents into the matter.  
“Just throw it out back, damn things an eyesore” he shouted out as he began walking out.

  
        “We can’t do that! It has memories! Miss Crawly says its been with the theater since day one!” Meena yelled after him. It fell on deaf ears as he shut the door. Buster came to stand next to her “It’ll be alright Meena I’ll figure out something. You should head home. Its getting late. Don’t worry your mother now” he looked up at her fondly. Suddenly realizing the setting sun she said, “Okay I will, I know its falling apart but it seems a shame to throw away something that was part of your theater Mr. Moon…promise you won’t toss it?” Before he could respond, they heard her phone play Carrie Underwood’s ‘Mama’s song” signaling her mother already getting frantic she wasn’t home yet. “Gotta go Mr. Moon, see you tomorrow!” she was barreling out the door and trying to calm her mother down on the phone.

  
        Buster shook his head and chuckled. Johnny was cleaning up some rubble still in the theater. He wore a white tank top to cope with the heat in the theater. The seating area was still bare. He picked up a rag nearby and started wiping his brow. He heard Mr. Moon sigh and turned to look at him. He stood in front of the piano, flannel sleeves rolled up and bowtie gone. He wore jeans instead of his usual slacks. Meena had left the entrance door open. With the setting sun it let in a golden light that bathed the small koala’s profile, mesmerizing Johnny. “Something wrong Mr. Moon?” “Hmm? No just what Meena said…its true this old girl’s been with me since day one.” He began playing a few notes. “When my father was…still around he introduced me to Miss Crawly and asked her to teach me how to play.” Johnny walked over to him and stood in the light of the sun with him. “I didn’t know you played, you should show me sometime!” Johnny said excitedly.

  
      “Eh I know a few songs but I just didn’t have what it took to be really good.” He said this almost bitterly. It was then Johnny realized Mr. Moon must’ve tried finding a talent in show biz himself. “My dad just didn’t want me giving up though. He…encouraged me no matter what” He began playing an old melody. “If I realized I couldn’t do something, he just hugged me said I’d find my calling” Buster closed his eyes and continued the simple melody. “You know, Ms. Crawly and him would always be upstairs chatting away as she played the piano for him. I still remember smelling the coffee they would sip as he requested songs from their old days. Chatted about things in the past and Ms. Crawly was so happy to have an audience. After…he passed she just didn’t have the heart to play anymore. Soon it was just gathering dust and with the heavy memories around it, I suppose we both chose to ignore it. That is”, he turned to Johnny, eyes misty, “till you came along Johnny. I knew when I first heard you sing. Heard the soul in you. I couldn’t help but envision you playing tenderly on the piano. Before I knew it I told Ms. Crawly and she was so excited to have a reason to play again.” He stopped playing and stared at the piano.

  
        “Sounds like a good dad.” Johnny said quietly. Buster turned away and started wiping his face. Johnny was so surprised to see Moon like this and before he knew it he was reaching out his hand to him. Buster cleared his throat which stopped the gorilla in his tracks. “I’m sorry for getting so emotional Johnny, forgive me. It was unprofessional.” He gave him an embarrassed smile to pass off the heavy air that had settled around them. “You don’t ever have to apologize fer that Mr. Moon. I know what a Dad can mean to a kid. Truthfully I’m right jealous of how amazing yours was. Seems an honest bloke who did his best for his only son. When me mum signed me up for piano, I reckon I got to a week’s worth o class before my dad came bellowing in an dragging me out. Chair an all. Shouting ‘No Boy o mine is learning a sissy talent!’ He and me mum argued all night for that! I still remember the burnt breakfast she’d make fer him as revenge. Lasted about a month before he apologized to er!” Johnny said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. Buster couldn’t help but laugh at that.

  
        “I’m sure your father cares for you in his own way Johnny. I’ve seen the change you have talking on the phone with him.” Johnny was surprised to hear that. “Er sorry I couldn’t help overhear a conversation you had with him yesterday. Sounds really proud of you now.” The sun was dipping further down as Buster said this and made the koala seem made of light. Johnny couldn’t help but think how beautiful he looked. “I’ll take it” Johnny said. Buster shook his head. “Johnny, you don’t have to its old and falling apart! Miss Crawly and I were looking for one online for you! One for the soundproof rooms.” “Its alright Mr. Moon, I’m attached to her too. She saw me start off and brought me here. I guess I can’t let er go either” he grinned at the grey koala. Mr. Moon smiled up at the gorilla. “Thank you Johnny, you have no idea how much this means to me” Mr. Moon looked into his eyes and Johnny felt his heart flutter.

  
         “We should call it a day”, Mr. Moon muttered as he turned to look outside. “Its getting really dark and the crew’s already left.” “Right” Johnny responded as he grabbed his jacket, skateboard and backpack. He waited in the warm summer night for Mr. Moon to lock up the entrance. Eddie was by his car, headphones in place listening to music. “Well that’s my ride, goodnight Johnny” he began walking away to the sheep. “Um Mr. Moon?” Johnny asked hesitantly. Not ready to say goodbye to the koala just yet. “Yes Johnny?” the koala turned and smiled at him. “Um, er, wot was the song you was playing in there? Sounded nice.” Buster gave him a melancholy smile, “Its ‘can’t help falling in love' by Elvis Presley.”

  
        He was about to start walking but stopped, looked into Johnny’s eyes and said lastly. “It…was my parent’s favorite song.” With that he walked to Eddie, who waved goodbye to Johnny. They both entered the car and drove away. The young ape stood there silently as the car disappeared into the balmy night. As soon as he returned to the empty garage he collapsed on his bed turned on his laptop and typed something into the search engine. When a video link popped up he plugged in his ear phones and played it.

_‘Wise men say, Only fools rush in_

  
_But I can’t help…falling in love…with you_

  
_Shall I stay? Would it be a sin,_

  
_If I can’t help falling in love….with you?’_

  
_~*~*~end of chapter two~*~*~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So lemme know what you all think. Hope you enjoyed this. I still want to have a steady flow of music in this. Leave some suggestions if you’d like. I’m open to ideas. I honestly don’t know how far I’ll go with this story.


	3. Latching on babe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! I really wanted to show how creative people deal with the stress of a rut. Where all these thoughts pile on you while trying to come up with something creative.how easy it is to psyche yourself out. I feel like we've all been there. Felt how hard it is to make something when your mind won't let you forget the real world problems and how hard it is to find your peaceful state. Sorry for the way its set. Enjoy

      “-nny…-ohnny….um Johnny?” The gorilla snapped out of his haze. One moment he was staring blankly at the piano, the next realizing he was in his rehearsal room. He turned to the voice that brought him out of the Summer evening he often recalled when thinking of the marsupial. “Johnny, I’m finished.” Miss Crawly simply stated patting his bandaged arm. “Are you alright? You seem a little…distracted,” She then asked concerned. “Oh! I’m alright Miss Crawly, zoned out a lil tis all. Sorry about that!” Johnny laughed sheepishly. The old lizard smiled at him wondering what had caused such a look to cross his face as he stared at the piano almost wistfully. She patted his arm not wanting to push him on the matter. If he wanted to talk about something then she would be glad to listen but she would never dare force it from him. She squeezed his arm and smiled up at him. The gorilla smiled back grateful for her understanding to not push him on this.

  
         “Well I’ll leave you be. It was nice seeing you again Johnny. Stop by my office anytime if you would like to talk about anything” she stated as she slowly rose from her seat across from him. He helped her along and gave her the tray she usually carried. Now empty and less heavy from him helping himself generously. She frowned and stared at her reflection within the silverware. “Johnny, if you would like, Mr. Moon and I tend to stay late and close up the theater after everyone is gone….though it can be late at times. But if your ever around, stop by for a bite to eat. Its no trouble at all.” She peeked at him with her good eye. He felt awkward knowing she saw through him. Though money was coming a little more steadily(and for once in his life, through honest hard work) he spend most of it on his payment plan for his father’s case. Barely sparing any expense for basic needs. He chose to still live in the abandon garage, unwilling to spend money on a decent place to rent when in the back of his mind his father and his companions were stuck in a prison while he was free. It gnawed at him everyday. Not to mention the garage didn’t exactly have a kitchen. He mostly lived off gas station food and the occasional diner. _'Least the garage has got a toilet and shower'_ Johnny would remind himself at times, though the microwave meals were starting to lose their appeal. “Thanks Miss Crawly, think I might take you up on that offer.” He reasoned.

  
        With that settled. The lizard left to attend to her other duties. As soon as she did the ape began to play a few notes randomly. He had taken time off from the theater in hopes of finding his own music. A talent scout had outed him offering a deal for a single and maybe a record soon after. Excited as he was in hopes of really setting his career further and seeing his dreams come true he had no idea where to start. Being at the theater only kept his attention on a certain koala and found himself daydreaming instead. Not to mention the work needed to run the theater on a constant. He hoped this distance would cease the distractions he was plagued with. That this time spent alone the young ape could find some inspiration and finally overcome these strange feelings that seemed to come to surface each time he was around the theater owner. Alas, the opposite had set in and his mind was as much of a mess as usual. The only thing that came to him now was loneliness and dark thoughts. The ape began to think of the rut he had been in.

  
     ***************************************

  
      So many crumpled papers lay around the mattress he set up in the corner of one of the old offices of the garage. He remembered all the played out lyrics he wrote on paper realizing he had heard it all before.

  
_“I’d live for you, I’d die for you~….ugh no!!”_

  
        His fingers wrapped around another crumpled paper ripped from his notebook and tossed it into the corner. It sounded so ridiculous. He looked at the fresh page while returning his lead pencil fixed upon a new sheet. Willing the words to come together fetchingly to no avail. The ape just staring at the light blue lines with distain. Morbidly realizing to himself, how these blank pages mirrored his waning inspiration. This passed for hours on end with him making no progress. Trying to force himself to come up with something amazing. Days passing by with him becoming frustrated and feeling anxious. Some nights sleep rarely came. He visited his dad as often as he could. Seeing as he wasn’t at the theater for the time being, it had become a daily routine. He told his father about the rut he was in when they sat together. Though his father sympathized he couldn’t help his son with this.

  
    _“Listen here my boy, you’ve been over thinking this. Just relax You got all the time to think of somethin incredible. You just need to find what inspires you, yeah? Now show me what magic you got brewing today! Best part of these visits!”_

  
         The sound of his father shouting at him to give him his own concert playfully through the glass and telephone brought a hearty laugh out of him. Seeing his Dad try to give ideas or his opinion on the songs was enough comfort for Johnny. The encouragement to keep trying when he was feeling down on himself was one of euphoria. The freedom to finally be able to talk about his passion, it had put his heart at ease, but visits were short. The comfort soon replaced by guilt watching his father be escorted back to his cell by a guard. His heart just as heavy when he had to leave the building. Each visit returning to bitter sweetness when it came to goodbyes. Every night alone in the garage, that once housed his gang/family, he spend it with nothing but the feeling of self loathing. The only moments of solace within the drafty place were of the music he listened to for inspiration and of the daydreaming he often slipped into. Daydreams of a small, fluffy, hardworking Manager.

  
          The guilt of that would settle in as well and he would force himself to snap out of it. Returning his gaze once more to a blank sheet. After weeks had passed finally he had come up with something. He had been listening to music with nothing but a steady beat to help him. His mind already wandering to the subject of his affection. Laying on the bed, he was propped casually with a hand behind his head and the other tapping lightly on his own chest. Exhausted and sleep deprived in the wee hours of night, he allowed his mind to wander. Johnny began to think of the theater. How much he missed everyone. Wondered how they were getting along without him. Did they miss him? Above all else he thought of who he missed the most. He long ago decided he was done with this song writing business. He didn’t mean to be so daft but it had proven to be too much of an effort on his mind. He'd hoped no one would be too upset with his final decision. He just didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts anymore. He gave it his last shot. He really did. With his heart at ease he continued this peaceful train of thought to his cherished memories of his friends at the theater and of Mr. Moon. Johnny thought of the conversation he had with the shorter man that lead him to this point to just return back to the theater knowing he wouldn’t be judged for his shortcomings.

  
   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
          _Mr. Moon was in his office enjoying a bagel with coffee. It was early in the morning. Everything peaceful. Birds were chirping a happy tune. Mr. Moon sighed in content. He heard a timid knock at the door. “Come in” he heard Mr. Moon call out. The ape opened the door and shut it behind himself and stared down. The marsupial looked quizzically at his giant friend. “Johnny, what’s the matter?” Already sensing something wrong he waved him to the couch to sit next to him. Coffee and bagel abandoned, he jumped down from his desk chair to accompany him. They both sat in silence for a bit. Awkwardness settling in. Mr. Moon rested a paw on Johnny’s leg and began. “I-is everything okay?” He never was good at comforting other animals. Johnny looked at the hand resting on his thigh lost. “I don’t think I can write my own song, Mr. Moon. I ain’t come up with anything. I-I can’t! Wiff everything happening wit me dad, and the theater I can’t find the time! I ain’t got what it takes…….. I’m not like Ash.” Johnny had barely whispered the last part. Finally he looked into the koala’s eyes and said in a downcast voice, “….I’ve been thinking….I was gonna tell the scout to ferget this whole thing…Im sorry Mr. Moon. I don’t mean to disappoint you but I just been feeling like a failure.” With that said he slumped his shoulders and set his gaze to floor of the office. Mr. Moon merely stared at his hunched form surprised. Noting for such a big guy he could make himself look so small. The koala hadn’t realized the pressure Johnny was under. He felt partly to blame._

  
_He was excited for Johnny when the scout had stepped into his office after watching the primate’s usual Solo performance onstage singing cover songs. The scout had practically begged the koala to set an appointment to chat with the ape. Claiming his voice had given him goosebumps, how he could help his career and make it to the top! As soon as the scout left the shorter man had rushed to Johnny and told him the good news. That it was such a big deal to have this chance. He hadn’t realized exactly the pressure he set upon the ape once he had relayed all this. Realization dawning on him….. The young man never wanted to let Mr. Moon down._

  
_“Johnny, listen I want you to take some time off and think of this decision of yours. I know coming up with lyrics is difficult. Even Ash comes by asking for everyone’s opinion, you know this” Johnny graced him with a side look. It was a start. He had the Ape's attention. “We all face our own obstacles in this. Your not alone in that” Mr. Moon gave a comforting squeeze to Johnny’s thigh. It caused the Ape to straighten a little and pull his leg away quickly. Hot faced he turned his eyes to stare at the floor instantly. He was worried about his body already reacting to the gentle touch. ‘Now is not the time for this' he scolded himself and tried to stop the intrusive thoughts of how good it felt to be touched. “Ah sorry.” Mr. Moon retracted his paw, feeling like he had over stepped his bounds and had caused Johnny some discomfort. Ignorant of the opposite effect he had given, since Johnny was already missing the close contact._

  
_The koala coughed awkwardly ‘Why was this comforting thing so hard to do.’ He looked at his paw accusingly and went on “Johnny, as I was saying, I think some time off is necessary. Take as much time as you need. Think of it as a vacation! Visit your Father a little more. I know you’ve been dying see him lately” he turned his face and smiled warmly at the ape. He knew of his Father’s imprisonment but not the cause of it. “If you still feel the same after, well, no one is gonna think less of you. I know I won’t. Have faith in my word Johnny, with someone as talented as you, there will be other chances. So don’t put yourself under this pressure. I’m sorry for making you feel like this was the only chance you had. Its okay to relax. You don’t have to force yourself to do this” The ape looked at him once more. Mr. Moon was smiling at him. He saw genuine concern and understanding. He felt his heart stir. A lump forming in his throat. He was so worried of the disappointment he might’ve seen within those blue eyes. Looking now he couldn’t help himself to smile back._

  
_Mr. moon turned his small frame to completely face the big guy, scooting closer he fiddled with his paws. Looked up to the ape he smiled but Johnny noticed the slight tremble that came. Almost unnoticed to anyone else. But Johnny had seen. “There will always be a place for you here Johnny. No matter what happens out there in the world. You can always come back to the theater. With everything we’ve all been through together, I can’t help but think of us as…….as a family.” Mr. Moon said reaching for the apes big calloused hand absentmindedly. Johnny knew the impact the koala meant with those words. The ape felt the tears come down his face without his notice, he closed his fingers around the soft small hand delicately and whispered “Thank you. I’ll give this one more shot…..for meself”_

  
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
      ** _“you always lifts me up when Im feeling down..”_**

        Johnny thought absently. He instantly froze. Wide eyed he sat up , grabbed his pencil and notebook from the floor and scribbled down the flow of words that began to form soon after. The realization hit him full frontal when he saw the reason for his sudden inspiration. Thrilled with his progress he let this carry him. Letting everything that he was keeping inside unleash upon the once blank sheet. When finished, his heart racing, he figured now was the best chance he had to confess. It made sense! This was a sign. A make or break deal to lay all his cards on the table.

  
         ************************************

  
          Fueled by adrenaline and deprived of sleep he came up with this stupid impulsive idea that had become a disaster right from the start. He never would’ve thought Ash would come by today of all days. With that sudden turn of events he panicked and realized how ridiculous this plan was. Residing once again within the theater, he wondered if he even would’ve gone through with everything he had wanted to say to the koala. He felt the flutters of his anxiety as soon as he was face to face with the door of his affection. The moment he hesitated on that first knock, doubt had set in. The thoughts he tried pushing to the back of his mind along with the guilt of his father. What if he was rejected? Would he even be able to face him after? Would Mr. Moon be disgusted? They were of the same gender let alone two completely different species. With everything that had happen since this whole singing business began, he realized he was riding on one lucky shot. Dumb luck really. Did he want to risk all that?

  
        Mr. Moon had given him a chance…but it came as a second thought after rejecting another singer on a whim. He felt heartbreak within those few seconds of being told to go home. He wondered if he could accept that consequence of Mr. Moon rejecting his feelings after the established friendship. He cared too much for the grey koala to lose him now. The thought brought much sadness to him. The idea that he might not want to face Johnny anymore was one the kind hearted Ape had yet to give attention to. The intrusive images of Mr. Moon not want to have Johnny around anymore pained him. He never realized how so many things could actually backlash at him with his sudden confession. _'Maybe…maybe its better this way. I can still show him my song. I did write it for…but he don’t need to know that. I can at least ask his opinion. Friends…its better than nothin.'_ He shook his thoughts and focused once more at the keys at hand. Forgetting once again where he was. Losing himself within his mind had become so frequent over the weeks of loneliness. These distracting thoughts were doing him no good! Already in a self pitying mood he needed to focus on music. It was the only thing holding him steady at this point.

  
        Johnny shook his head violently. He reminded himself, _‘I’m in the theater right now just relax and enjoy yourself for a minute. Your back in your own sound room. Everything still the same. Maybe I can talk to Moon later….wonder what the time is.’_ The last words a random speculation within his mind. He had begun to play a random tune that started off simple and sweet. _‘I should visit dad soon.'_  he thought. He hit a note off key. _'Lawyers been bothering me bout money payments though…should call him up soon as well.'_ Again, a few more keys off rhythm.

  
    _ **“Now listen kid, if you cant make the paymentsssss I cant help your dad. You really wanna watch him rot in that cell?”**_

      Johnny slammed his hands on the keys and groaned in frustration. The weeks had passed by with this piling stress gnawing on his thoughts.  
The ape thought of the lawyer he hired. Best in the business. He made sure to get the best for his dad. The snake of an attorney with a silver tongue had saved many animals from lifetime imprisonment. Though, being in a room with him for any period of time always left him feeling slimy. Johnny rubbed his hands over his face and groaned again. Why was peace so hard to find? Couldn’t his brain just give him a break on stressing out over everything all the time? Why couldn’t fate just throw him a- “What are you groaning about, Casanova?” a voice shot from the door. Startled from his dark musings he looked up to see Ash, carrying a gentle smirk in his direction. “Hey Ash, finish wif Mr. Moon, yeah?” he asked as pleasant as possible. Turning away from the keyboards he swung his leg on the opposite side. Now with his back to the piano completely. The ape was desperate to not think of the pressure he was under. Slow to register, it finally hit him what she called him. “Was all this Casanova business?” He implored. He hunched a little to rest his arms on his legs. She chuckled at his perfectly portrayed image of genuine curiosity. “Oh I think you know what I mean by that, love bird.” she responded in a sing song voice as she began to close the gap between them.

  
          Panic settled in. “I ave no idea wot you mean by that.” He meant to sound calm but he knew they both heard the quiver in his voice. She made eye contact with him and walked closer. He straightened up at that. Able to look down at her. Though it held no threat. Both of them watching the other, gauging the other’s reaction. After what seemed like slow moving minutes( in reality mere seconds) to him, she passed him fixing her gaze elsewhere and began humming a tune. “Ash…” but went no further than her name when he heard her start singing lyrics he knew all too well.

  
_“ You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down_  
_You……… you enchant me even when you're not around_  
_If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down_  
_I’m latching on, babe, now I know what I have found~”_

  
     The young rock star turned to face him with an expected look. Johnny knew she was staring at him. He had long stopped staring at her retreated profile when he first heard her sing the song he had composed. The lyrics he had written on the spur of the moment. The first he had ever written. Within the waning hours of last night…. while thinking of a certain someone. He felt numb. He felt like disappearing. He couldn’t even register that she had abandoned her knowing look with one of concern and was trying to call his attention. Johnny felt like he was under water. Sound had left him. Just a dull ringing in his ears. All he could do was stare at the floor, wide eyed. Hoping a hole would open up and swallow him whole.

  
When the creeping darkness began eating away the corners of his eyes he believed he had gotten his wish.

 

 

 

  
Then everything went black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Intense. Sorry for the flashback within the flashback as it sits between his current setting lol might I say how fitting Sam smith is for Johnny's style of lyrics. I still imagine Taron Egerton singing most of this though. I don't see a point but I will add I make no profit of this story or Sam's Smith song "latch" again suggestions and feedback are welcomed. Look forward to the next chpt.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. I have another account on fan fiction with the same title name.


End file.
